Life and Death
by ElysseRavenRose12
Summary: She was a girl who personified life, he was a boy cursed with death, together they fit so perfectly, they loved a lifetimes worth, with one kiss. Zervis One-Shot. 11/13 pic challenge.


**Hey all this is a One-Shot about Zeref and Mavis, this is number 11/13 of my pic story challenge, trudging through it gradually! Hope you enjoy, review what you think. :)**

* * *

Zeref let his mind wonder siting in a circle of death, he thought of the girl that could easily be mistaken for an angel. It had been years since he saw her, taught her magic, years since he saw her smiling face, those three men following her. He'd heard during the war she had become famous as the Fairy Tactician, it made him smile he knew she was intelligent, she had saved many lives with her strategies. He probably would never see her again, but he really wished he could.

Mavis looked up to the clear sky, she was glad the war was over but she missed the excitement, she missed feeling needed, more than just as Fairy Tail's master. Yury was married, Precht was always in his books and Warrod was always traveling to improve his plant growth program turning deserts into rainforests and what did she do? Paperwork. Mavis found herself thinking of the black wizard from years ago, he'd probably forgot about her after all this time, but every now and then she thought of him, smiling remembering the first time she met him, naked in the stream. Mavis blushed and laughed a little deciding to go for a walk just out of Magnolia, into the woods.

Zeref knew he was unconsciously walking closer to Magnolia but he couldn't help it, maybe he'd see her, he'd heard she started her own guild Fairy Tail, but he couldn't risk going into town especially feeling as he was, he wasn't walking the line like he usually tried to but was feeling happy, just by thinking about her. Zeref stopped by the edge of a rock wall and sat down his back to it _don't do this to yourself_ he berated himself you'd think after all this time he would have known better.

Mavis was sweltering under the sun, which was getting too hot in the middle of the day, she came across a large pond, Mavis figured since no one was around she could take a dip in the water. She laid her clothes over a fallen tree and got in the water, the water felt nice since it was both cool but warm from the sun, Mavis put her head under and came back up and lay back resting, she played with the water, moving her arms back and forward watching the ripples.

"Mavis?" a voice suddenly asked, Mavis turned quickly to her name and came face-to-face with the black wizard she'd been daydreaming about.

Zeref couldn't pretend to be a saint he'd killed too many people both accidently and on purpose for that but he was struggling to keep his gaze on her face when she was standing half out of the water, very much unclothed.

"It's you!" she says.

"Yeah" he says almost disbelieving himself.

"You never told me your name" she says with a smile seeming to forget her state of undress.

"Zeref my name is Zeref Dragneel"

"The dark wizard of legend?"

"I'd guess so" he says with a smile.

"I'm glad I got to see you again, you left abruptly before"

"I had to, you know I'm not safe"

"Somehow I don't mind" Mavis says honestly, Zeref has to look away.

"Mavis um you do realise you're not dressed?"

"Oh right sorry" she says blushing getting out of the water and putting her dress back on, ignoring that she was still wet.

"How have you been?" she asks walking up to him, _how could she approach him so bravely?_

"Well, time has moved more slowly than usual these past years"

"It's flown by for me" Mavis admits, Zeref looks at her properly.

"You haven't aged" he realises.

"Neither have you" she observes.

"I'm cursed"

"I figured as much the first time we met"

"Of course you did" he says shaking his head with a smile, Mavis suddenly hugged him, scaring the hell out of him, no one had touched him in…a very long time.

"You shouldn't be able to do that" he breathes, holding her shoulders to look her in the eyes, she lets him, staring into his onyx eyes.

"You have the same curse as me" he realises.

"I guessed as much" she admits dropping her gaze.

"How could you?"

"I just knew something was off since I saved Yury years ago I stopped aging, I worked with Precht to see what it could be, he hasn't figured it out yet and with the war it didn't matter but now, there is peace and I'm the greatest danger to my friends"

"Oh I think I could one up you on that one"

"I'm sure you could" she says with a smile looking up to him.

"300 years and I've never met someone like you" he says.

"Well there is no one like me, after all we share a curse now"

"True" he admits. _Why does it feel like he is undressing me with his eyes?_ Feeling embarrassed and suddenly hot she bit her lip.

"Mavis?"

"Yeah?" she asked looking up at him.

"I missed you" he whispered leaning close to her.

"Me too" she leans her head up and their lips meet.

 _She was a girl that personified life_

 _He was a boy cursed with death_

 _Together they fit so perfectly_

 _They loved a lifetimes worth_

 _With one kiss_

* * *

 **Jeez I'm evil I'm sorry I'm feeling the feels and it hurts I know but here it is. The End.**


End file.
